


Other World's Love

by rowenagirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU Rowena está com AU Sam, AU Rowena quer voltar para seu mundo, Dean implica com a Rowena, Duas Rowenas, F/M, Flat da Rowena, O chá é uma desculpa, Rowena fica com ciúmes, Sam gosta da ideia de que eles podem ficar juntos, Sam é cuidadoso, primeira vez
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowenagirl/pseuds/rowenagirl
Summary: Tudo é virado de ponta cabeça quando a Rowena do Mundo Apocalíptico aparece na porta do Bunker pedindo por ajuda. Acontece que duas Rowenas em um mundo pode colocar a mostra algo que já existia.





	Other World's Love

Ambos os Winchesters e o anjo bebericavam calmamente suas cervejas aproveitando o momento de preguiça que os era tido. Haviam voltado de uma caçada a não muito tempo, elas haviam diminuido um pouco, e assim eles podiam se permitir ter um tempo de descanso.  
\- Está esperando alguém? - Sam pediu se levantando assim que ouviu algumas batidas na porta do Bunker.  
\- Não... - Dean o encara desconfiado enquanto saca sua arma e igualmente se levanta enquanto Sam vai atender a porta.  
\- Rowena? - Sam pergunta confuso logo guardando a arma e abrindo espaço para que a bruxa amiga entrasse e então descessem a escada e se aproximassem dos outros. - Você não avisou que vinha. - Ele sorri rápido enquanto a observa.  
\- Você me conhece? - A ruiva pergunta abismada enquanto paralisa por alguns rápidos instantes. - Você é Sam Winchester. - Ela se aproxima dele calmamente mas para a alguns centímetros de seu corpo. Um sorisso singelo e tristonho se formou em seu rosto.  
\- Sim? - O caçador pergunta confuso e genuinamente franzindo o cenho, havia algo diferente em Rowena, ele pode perceber. - Está tudo bem? - Ele coloca a mão em seu ombro e a encara preocupado.  
\- Eu acredito que eu não seja a Rowena que conheça. Eu sou do Mundo Apocalíptico, e me disseram que eu poderia encontrar ajuda aqui. - A ruiva sorri fraco enquanto olha para a mão de Sam em seu ombro. - Mas ninguém me disse que aqui morava o outro Sam Winchester.  
\- Rowena não é uma boa hora para brincadeiras. - Sam respira fundo e incrédulo voltando a sentar a mesa onde seu notebook estava.  
\- Eu não estou brincando, eu posso explicar tudo, eu só preciso de ajuda. - A voz da ruiva falhava algumas vezes enquanto ela os contava como chegou até ali, todos naquele cômodo dirigiam total atenção a ruiva.  
~~~  
\- Então, você está basicamente me dizendo que minha versão apocalíptica está no Bunker? - A ruiva pergunta totalmente confusa enquanto perambula por sua sala de estar. - E quer que eu a ajude? Por que eu faria isso? - Rowena resmunga um pouco mas começa a repensar sobre talvez isso ser uma boa ideia, ela estava totalmente curiosa sobre a suposta Rowena de outro mundo.  
\- Por favor Rowena. Ela só quer voltar pra casa, nós precisamos da sua ajuda. - Sam leva sua mão e a passa por seu rosto respirando fundo enquanto ligeiramente se apoiava a mesa enquanto observava Dean e Cas conversarem com ela.  
\- Tá bom! - A ruiva por fim fala vencida enquanto um sorriso malicioso se instalava em seus lábios. - Me dê alguns minutos e eu logo chegarei.  
Enquanto isso Sam ainda tentava encontrar algum sentindo em tudo que a outra Rowena falava. Ela simplesmente havia aparecido em sua porta pedindo por ajuda, e ela era exatamente como Rowena, ele havia achado que era sua amiga, não muitas pessoas sabiam sobre a real localização do Bunker e depois do que havia acontecido com todos aqueles caçadores que morreram quando Michael estava possuindo Rowena, não achavam que mais nenhum havia restado, aliás, eles com certeza teriam percebido se houvessem duas Rowenas, algo simplesmente não encaixava.  
Porém, sua história parecia bastante convincente, os explicou que não era dessa Terra e que apenas queria voltar para a sua casa, tudo parecia bastante estranho e suspeito, especialmente por ela estar seguindo Sam aonde quer que ele fosse, oque ligeiramente o deixou confuso.  
Em alguns minutos a ruiva havia chegado no Bunker e assim que viu a outra ruiva permaneceu paralisada a encarando como se fosse um objeto.  
\- Você deve ser a minha outra versão não é? - Rowena a circundava a analisando enquanto todos os outros ali encarava a ambas sem ao certo saber oque aconteceria.  
\- É um prazer conhecê-la. - A Rowena AU tentava se aproximar para cumprimenta-la mas logo a Rowena se afastou.  
\- Por que está aqui? - A ruiva perguntava enquanto olhava a Sam com um olhar de que ele a pagaria caro por isso. Dean apenas revirou os olhos.  
\- Olha, Rowena, ela nós disse que quando Michael e Lucifer se uniram para voltar esse mundo, eles ainda precisavam de uma bruxa, e a usaram para abrir o portal e a levaram para cá, e bem depois você sabe oque aconteceu. - Dean resmunga enquanto se serve uma generosa dose de uísque. Aos olhos se Dean, se uma Rowena era péssimo, duas seriam seu inferno.  
\- E por que deveríamos acreditar que ela realmente não estava como aliada deles? - Rowena lança um olhar mortal para a Rowena do mundo apocalíptico. - Você poderia muito bem estar com eles por puro interesse. - Naquele instante sua outra versão estava praticamente em lágrimas, oque espantou Rowena, já não bastava seu estilo ser um pouco mais decente e delicado, aparentemente ela era mais sensível também, ou era algum jogo dela. - Sério isso? - Rowena olhou para ambos os Winchesters e o anjo.  
\- Por que acha que eu faria isso? Nós podemos ser a mesma, mas não pensamos iguais, eu não sou você. - Ela resmunga secando algumas lágrimas enquanto se afastava um pouco.  
\- Bem, considerando que existem muitas guerras no seu mundo. - Sam olha para Rowena em advertência enquanto se aproxima da Rowena AU e coloca a mão em seu ombro para a consolar.  
\- Eu sei, o caos e destruição circundam aquele lugar. Mas eu preciso voltar, eu já perdi o Fergus, eu não posso perder meu Sam também. - Ela continua a secar algumas lágrimas que insistiam em cair, Rowena estava um pouco abismada em saber que no outro mundo a sua outra versão também havia perdido Crowley, e isso a lembrou de uma dor e arrependimento que viveriam com ela para sempre.  
\- Fergus morre no seu mundo também? - Rowena se aproxima da mesa se apoiando nela enquanto olha para o chão assim que a ruiva do outro mundo concorda com a cabeça.  
\- Espera, oque você quer dizer com Sam, você não está se referindo a esse Sam, né? - Dean salta a frente de todos encarando a certa bruxa com curiosidade e espanto.  
\- Claro que estou, Sam Winchester e eu nos casamos a alguns anos, logo antes da guerra começar. - Ela olha para Sam com afeto e dor, em ver nele seu amado que estava separado dela em outro mundo.  
\- Espera me diz mais sobre isso. - Dean puxava uma cadeira para ela se sentar e certamente estava ficado animado com oque descobria, o melhor era a cara de apavorados de Sam e Rowena.  
\- Samuel e eu nos conhecemos a alguns anos, nossa relação foi bastante difícil no início, mas essa não foi a primeira vez que Lucifer havia vindo atrás de mim, o Lucifer de meu mundo fez muito mal a mim e Sam, isso de alguma maneira nos uniu, e eu pude ver o homem que ele era. No meio de todo aquele caos ele era o meu porto seguro, e nos prometemos um ao outro que sempre encontrariamos nosso caminho de volta. - A bruxa do outro mundo sorria em meio as lágrimas de saudade enquanto gentilmente repousava sua mão sobre seu peito. - Como vocês ficaram juntos? - Ela genuinamente pergunta.  
\- N-nós... - Sam acaba tossindo um tanto nervoso. - Nós não estamos juntos. - Sam soou bem mais nervoso do que queria. Isso certamente o constrangeu, não era todo dia que se descobria que sua outra versão era casada com sua bruxa inimiga e que ambos se amavam. A verdade é que Sam não podia negar sentir algo por Rowena, parte da história se encaixava exatamente com oque eles estavam vivendo aqui, mesmo que de algumas maneiras diferentes, no entanto era difícil de crer que isso poderia acontecer.  
\- Nós definitivamente não somos um casal. - Rowena resmunga tossindo irônica enquanto agora ela se serve se uísque, certamente ela precisaria depois de descobrir isso, era bastante para digerir. Especialmente que ela esperava não ter corado na frente de todos ali, ela certamente sentia algo por Sam, ela apenas nunca admitiria e nem tomaria iniciativa, ela não queria estragar as coisas, eles de fato haviam construído uma amizade e tanto ao passar dos anos e foi inevitável que Rowena se importasse muito com todos, especialmente Sam, mas nunca foi mais que isso, mesmo que as vezes ambos flertassem.  
\- Eu tenho certeza que acharão o caminho um para o outro, mais cedo ou mais tarde, é como a vida funciona, cruzando caminhos inesperados. - A bruxa sorria olhando para ambos que permaneciam estático.  
\- Bem, ter acontecido com vocês não significa que vá acontecer com nós também. - Rowena da de ombros revirando os olhos, por alguma razão ela pode ver Sam de canto de olho e ele certamente pareceu tristonho com oque ela acabara de dizer.  
\- Na verdade, Charlie disse que tudo que acontece em um mundo, de alguma forma vai acontecer no outro também, então, eu já deveria te chamar de cunhada? - Dean pergunta sério, mesmo que ele estivesse se segurando para não rir da cara de desespero de ambos.  
\- Dean! - Sam o alerta em advertência enquanto abre o livro dos condenados sobre a mesa. - Temos coisas mais importantes para fazer como por exemplo mandar a outra Rowena de volta pra casa. - Ele resmunga evitando a todo custo olhar para ambas as Rowenas, era de alguma forma confuso.  
Alguns dias haviam se passado, eles precisavam pesquisar, não haviam mais graça de arcanjo e também não tinham nenhum contato na lista de amigos para pedir, deveria haver outra forma de abrir uma fenda. Rowena não estava totalmente motivada a ajudar sua outra versão a voltar pro seu mundo, mas com certeza a aproximação dela com Samuel a irritou profundamente para então essa se tornar a missão de sua vida. Ela não entendia ao certo por que ficou com tanta raiva de sua sósia, mas com certeza a ver perambulando com Sam, por onde quer que ele fosse no Bunker, e o tratando como se ele realmente fosse o Sam de seu mundo a deixou irritada o suficiente para Rowena a desejar o mais longe possível daqui.  
Assim que conseguiram encontrar uma maneira, todos se reuniram na sala enquanto preparavam um pequeno altar e faziam algumas misturas, a fenda precisaria durar o suficientemente para a outra Rowena passar, e Rowena conseguiria manter por alguns minutos.  
\- Está tudo pronto. - A ruiva bufou e cerrou os olhos passando a língua ligeiramente pelos dentes.  
\- Então, isso é um adeus, obrigada por tudo, e... Obrigada Sam, você é um bom homem. - Ela acaricia o rosto dele e ligeiramente sorri encarando Dean e o anjo.  
Rowena profanou algumas palavras em latim e um filete como fogo partiu o ambiente em que estavam e os iluminou, a fenda estava aberta. - Adeus Rowena. - A bruxa do outro mundo sorriu fraco antes de se aproximar da fenda e por fim adentrar nela, voltando assim para seu mundo, para seu Sam, e em poucos segundos a fenda novamente havia se desfeito.  
\- Você conseguiu Rowena. - Sam sorri de canto.  
\- Claro que eu consegui. - Ela fala convencida mas sem o encarar.  
\- Eu sinto que o balanço do mundo está equilibrado de novo, duas Rowenas pareceu meu inferno particular. - Dean resmunga enquanto abre sem esforço uma nova cerveja. Rowena apenas revira os olhos e respira fundo enquanto acaba de guardar todos os ingredientes e recipientes na bolsa de pano que ela sempre carregava.  
\- Está tudo bem? - Sam pergunta enquanto a ajuda a guardar tudo. Ele pode notar que Rowena esteve diferente durante todo esse tempo, e ele entendia, não é sempre que conhecemos nossas outras versões.  
\- Uhum. - Ela fala baixinho assim que finalmente o encara tentando mostrar que isso não a deixava vulnerável de maneira nenhuma.  
\- Ela está com ciúmes. - Dean fala rindo rapidamente antes de perceber a cara furiosa de Rowena e então retomar sua postura. - Oque? Estou mentindo? Uma Rowena de outro mundo aparece do nada e diz tudo aquilo sobre vocês dois deverem ficar juntos e ela ficou toda próxima do meu irmãozinho, eu também ficaria. - Dean da de ombros e logo diz que Cas está o chamando na cozinha como uma desculpa para sair dali antes que Rowena o assassinasse com as próprias mãos. Mas ela jamais admitiria que estava com ciúmes, mesmo que fosse verdade. E agora, Sam, Rowena e aquele silêncio ensurdecedor eram as únicas coisas na sala de guerra do Bunker.  
\- Você está com ciúmes? - Sam pergunta numa voz baixa e inocente, ele havia percebido que a fera estava brava.  
\- Não. - Ela fala tão rápido como se fosse programado e acaba soando desesperado. - Por que eu estaria? - Ela fala em deboche.  
\- Eu não sei, eu apenas fiquei pensando no que ela disse sobre, você sabe, ficarmos juntos... - Ambos estavam sentados e bebendo seus uísques sem qualquer contato visual. - Nós nos conhecemos a anos, e ficamos mais próximos a cada um deles. - Sam tenta ser cuidadoso nas palavras. Ele havia percebido o quão enciumada ela estava não importava o quanto negasse, e isso apenas provava que ela sentia algo por ele também e aquilo o fez sorrir e rir bobo.  
\- Por que está rindo? - Ela pergunta brava finalmente o encarando, o cenho franzido, os lábios espremidos um no outro com certa raiva, oque aos olhos de Sam era um tanto apaixonante.  
\- De você. - Ele sorri de canto com seu melhor olhar de flerte. - Você tem flertado comigo em anos, por que agora que sabemos que vamos ficar juntos seria diferente? - Ele a observa como se tentasse entender oque passava agora naquela mente minuciosa.  
\- Por que não nos amamos? - Ela replica enquanto se levanta e anda alguns passos para perto da grande estante de livros enquanto passa a ponta da unha bem feita sobre alguns títulos antigos.  
\- Certeza? - Ele levanta e caminha para perto dela, mesmo que ela tentasse fugir, ela estava totalmente vulnerável, e ele percebia que a deixava assim, e era totalmente mútuo. - Por que eu me lembro muito bem de quando eu te deixei levar a página do livro dos condenados e quando você disse sim ao Michael para me proteger, nós nos importamos um com o outro, você sabe disso, não tente justificar dizendo que eram apenas favores. - Ele calmamente segura em seu braço e a aproxima, os olhos da ruiva estavam lustros, tanto pela raiva de não conseguir esconder oque sentia, como por estar com medo de se machucar de novo.  
\- Você está certo. Eu me importo contigo, mais do que eu deveria, mais do que eu achei que se quer pudesse me importar com alguém. - Ela resmunga dando de ombros e ligeiramente virando o rosto para que ele não a visse chorar.  
O caçador por impulso acaricia seu rosto e nada diz, apenas observa aqueles belos orbes verdes que estavam estagnados nos seus.  
Sam nutria sentimentos pela ruiva já fazia um bom tempo, ela era forte, independente, mandona e rebelde, ela podia fazer e conseguir oque quisesse, mas conforme eles ficaram mais próximos, especialmente nos últimos meses, ele pode a conhecer de uma maneira diferente, ver o lado mais sensível e vulnerável de Rowena, e ela o confiava suficientemente para isso, ela sempre confiou nele, ele sempre a entendeu e jamais a julgou, ele era tudo que ela tinha, e ele arrancava as risadas mais verdadeiras dela, e isso era oque ela mais apreciava, foi inevitável que ambas as experiências dos dois acabasse os unindo, eles tinham tanto em comum, e haviam coisas que apenas um podia entender o outro, eles se apegaram, a aquela companhia, as ligações diárias que faziam, as palavras e brincadeiras um do outro, e no momento em que descobriram que seu fim possivelmente seria junto, nenhum desejou que fosse diferente.  
A ruiva calmamente leva sua mão sobre a dele e a acaricia, apreciando o momento tênue.  
\- Eu só queria que soubesse, que se for para realmente ficarmos juntos um dia, eu estaria feliz com isso. - Ele a encara nos olhos e sorri ainda acariciando sua bochecha, e então a percebeu corar. - Eu gosto de você. Você merece saber.  
\- Então prova. - Ela o desafia mordendo os lábios enquanto sua mão calmamente repousa sobre seu peito. Esse era um jogo perigoso que ambos estavam dispostos a jogar. - Poderia estar dizendo da boca pra fora, vocês Winchesters costumam fazer isso. - Ela ri fraco e sorri quando ele segura gentilmente em sua cintura.  
\- Talvez, mas não sobre isso. - Ele da de ombros e faz uma careta e ri fraco antes de juntar ambas suas testas, se encarando um ao outro, dois completos bobos. - Depois pode me dizer se ainda duvidar. - Ele roça seu nariz no dela algumas vezes antes de gentilmente subir uma mão até sua nuca a puxando calmamente para um beijo calmo, seus lábios pela primeira vez se tocando e foi como se o mundo ao redor deles parasse, eles estavam em chamas e ardiam como brasas. A ruiva gentilmente enrosca seus braços ao redor do pescoço do maior o puxando para mais perto, pedindo por mais abertura do beijo, podendo sentir seu gosto, seu sabor, e o prazer em beijar aqueles lábios carnudos que agora já estavam avermelhados. Suas línguas lutavam pelo controle, e a cada vez ambos desejavam por mais daquele beijo que a cada momento se tornava mais quente e apaixonado, suas mãos inocentemente percorrendo pela extensão do corpo um do outro, os acariciando.  
\- Posso começar a repensar sobre oque disse. - A ruiva sorri de canto quando o beijo finalmente acaba por falta de folego. - Se importaria de me beijar de novo só para eu confirmar? - Ela pergunta mordendo os lábios.  
\- Achei que não fosse perguntar. - Ele genuinamente a trás para perto e os une novamente em outro beijo, dessa vez mais calmo e sereno, mas com o mesmo desejo e intensidade, seus corpos queimando a cada toque.  
~~~  
A noite finalmente havia chegado, tão fria quanto a mais gélida noite de outono, poucas eram as folhas alaranjadas que ainda restavam nos galhos das árvores, tudo maravilhosamente típico, e inesperado para uma tarde normal.  
\- Huh, Dean, e-eu vou levar a Rowena para casa. - O mais novo entra na cozinha e encara o anjo e o irmão, que até então pareciam calmos e tranquilos.  
\- Diga tchau a minha cunhada. - Depois que a outra Rowena havia dito sobre a tal profecia de que deveriam ficar juntos, Dean começara a implicar com o irmão e a bruxa, oque ele não contava era que Rowena estava mais perto de literalmente ser sua cunhada do que ele esperava.  
\- Eu vou. - Sam tosse fraco saindo dali o mais rápido possível, logo encontrando Rowena na sala e então partindo rumo a casa dela, a verdade é que a ruiva jamais teve a mais inocente das intenções quando sugeriu que ele a levasse e ficasse para um chá.  
A viagem foi um pouco silenciosa, trocaram algumas palavras e sorissos de canto, o suficiente para manter o clima estável. Assim que chegaram a ruiva abriu caminho para que ele entrasse com suas malas enquanto ela imediatamente fechava a porta a trancando.  
\- Obrigada. - Ela gentilmente agradece se aproximando dele, ajeitando a gola se sua camisa que mais cedo ela mesma tinha sido a responsável por bagunçar. - Agora, podemos pular a parte do chá para uma mais interessante? - Ela pergunta com inocência olhando para suas mãos no peito do maior que agora segurava sua cintura.  
\- Oque tem em mente? - Ele sussura em seu ouvido beijando seu pescoço enquanto acariciava suas costas.  
\- Vai ter de descobrir. - A ruiva responde em seu tom mais sensual enquanto segura na mão do caçador o puxando até seu quarto.  
Logo que entraram os dois pararam em pé ao pé da cama, um de frente ao outro, abraçados se encarando, procastinando os próximos passos para aproveitar cada mero segundo do qual estavam, tendo cuidado, carinho e paixão em cada toque.  
\- Você realmente quer isso? - O caçador pergunta acariciando o rosto da menor que fechava os olhos em aprovação. Ele não queria que essa fosse apenas uma noite de sexo. Ele queria que isso significasse muito a ambos, que fosse especial, e ele queria ter o mínimo de cuidado possível em cada detalhe, Rowena merecia isso.  
\- Eu quero... - Ela morde os lábios e sorri um pouco envergonhada enquanto o encara e se aproxima para um beijo, completamente apaixonado e quente, suas mãos percorrendo o corpo um do outro, se preocupando em calmamente os livras de cada peça de roupa, não tendo nada que os separassem mais, ambos agora estavam deitados na cama, Sam sobre ela, passando a ponta de seu dedo pelas sardas da clavícula da maior, beijando sua bochecha.  
\- Você é linda. - Ele fala completamente bobo enquanto ajeita os cabelos dela em seu rosto. Sam sempre a achou linda, a ruiva com certeza tinha uma beleza única.  
O caçador estava perdidamente apaixonado na ruiva a sua frente, aqueles cabelos vermelhos como fogo, que se constrastavam em ondulações na pele branca, pálida e sardenta da ruiva, que era tão macia e cheirosa, o fazendo ficar em êxtase.  
\- Galanteador. - Ela fala totalmente orgulhosa enquanto o observa a beijar, ousando descer por seu peito, quase chegando aos seus seios, e então ela segura algumas mechas do cabelo castanho do caçador, o motivando a continuar e assim ele o faz.  
Ele gentilmente acaricia em movimentos circulares ambos os seus seios, os massageando, logo os beijando, lambendo e sugando, dando o mesmo tratamento a ambos, feliz em ver a ruiva se contorcer na cama e chamar por ele, que continuava seu trabalho até que a auréola de ambos os seios estivesse totalmente vermelha.  
E então ele ousa descer, beijando cada parte da ruiva, e se apaixonado mais por cada uma dela, calmamente chegando a região da ruiva, beijando cuidadosamente a parte intera de suas coxas, as mordiscando e acariciando, passando a mão sobre a grande cicatriz da ruiva na perna, onde um dia ela havia feito um feitiço de ressurreição, e então ali ele segurou firme, ele sabia o quanto significava para ela, e ele estava feliz em conhecer cada traço dela.  
Calmamente ele chega em sua região, deixando beijos, cuidando de cada reação da ruiva, e ele a achou tão bonita, e ficou tão orgulhoso em a encontrar totalmente excitada por ele, então ele enfiou sua língua, e não tardou em intensificar cada movimento, instigando o clitóris da ruiva, a fazendo gemer alto, pedindo que ele continuasse, e ele ia, ele estava apenas começando. E então ele afunda mais sua língua no inteiror da ruiva, o explorando e o beijando, sentindo seu gosto bom, causando a ruiva todo o prazer que ela merecia, logo levando dois de seus dedos de uma vez em seu interior, fazendo movimentos de vai e vem, atingindo o ponto da ruiva, suas costas curvadas na cama, as juntas de seus dedos brancas de tanto que ela apertava os lençóis, suas pernas ja bambeavam pelo orgasmo que se aproximava, e tudo que ela se lembrava de pensar naquele momento era em como Sam era extremanente talentoso.  
Assim que ele sente a ruiva chegar e suas pernas tremerem ele calmamente volta a beijando até chegar aos seus lábios, os beijando com carinho, deixando-a sentir seu gosto também.  
\- Está tudo bem? - A ruiva pergunta calmamente enquanto beijava o ombro do caçador, acariciando suas costas.  
\- Eu apenas não quero te machucar. - Ele fala baixinho enquanto a encara, ligeiramente se perdendo naqueles belos e vividos olhos verdes.  
\- Você não vai. - Ela sorri o puxando para um beijo, logo enroscando suas pernas no quadril do maior, o fazendo se encaixar em sua entrada, a pincelando algumas vezes, antes de cuidadosamente entrar, devagar e com cuidado, deixando que a ruiva se acostumasse com o tamanho.  
O cenho dela rapidamente se franziou em dor, mas logo sorriu e mordeu os lábios sentindo a onda de prazer quando ele começou com movimentos leves.  
Ele calmamente voltou a beijar o pescoço da ruiva e segurava sua cabeça sobre seu braço, os unindo em um abraço enquanto ele intensificava seus movimentos, adentrando mais e mais no interior da ruiva, sentindo suas paredes apertadas e quentes o apertarem, tentando o expulsar de lá, mas então ele ia mais afundo, e a ruiva murmurava em puro prazer.  
A bruxa o puxou para mais perto, o forçando a entrar totalmente nela, acelerando mais os movimentos, fazendo seus corpos colidirem com força, pulando em cada movimento, a cama mesmo que resistente estava agora rangendo. O corpo do caçador era enorme comparado ao frágil e pequeno corpo da ruiva, e isso de uma maneira apenas tornava tudo mais excitante.  
\- Oh Samuel... - A bruxa gemia enquanto jogava sua cabeça para trás em aprovação, deixando que ele beijasse todo seu pescoço enquanto ela gentimente cravava as unhas nas costas do maior, marcas que certamente deixariam marcas no dia seguinte.  
Em uma troca de posições ele a deixa no controle, e ela sorri convencida enquanto cavalga sobre ele, ambas suas mãos sobre o peito do maior enquanto ele segurava em sua bunda a ajudando com os movimentos. Agora ele estava totalmente dentro dela, e ela o podia sentir alcançar seu ponto sem muito esforço. Seu pequeno corpo ia para frente e para trás sobre o dele, cavalgando como se sua vida fosse apenas aquele momento, e pelo que eles sabiam, era. Novamente o caçador assumiu o controle e a fez ficar de bruços na cama, com a bunda empinada para ele enquanto ele a entocava, ambos estavam vindo, então ele desliza sua mão sobre a dela, as entrelaçando enquanto ele beijava suas costas, acelerando e intensificando os movimentos. Rowena veio antes, num gemido agudo, e Sam logo a seguiu, a inundando, se desmanchando completamente dentro dela, logo se afastando e deitando ao seu lado, sentindo aquele total êxtase e prazer, ambos sorrindo bobo, olhando para o teto, ele segurando a mão dela sobre seu coração enquanto a acaricia, seus corpos se recuperando dos espamos e suas respirações voltando ao ritmo normal.  
\- Você é incrível. - Ele a puxa para perto, logo os cobrindo e cuidando para que ela estivesse confortável. - Eu acho que nunca me senti assim. - Ele sorria bobo a encarando, acariciando as costas e mão da ruiva, que repousava sua cabeça no ombro do maior.  
\- Nem eu. - Ela sorri ligeiramente beijando a bochecha do maior. - Você é enorme, exatamente como imaginei. - Ela morde os lábios o encarando, ele fica um pouco surpreso mas não era como se não fosse esperado que a ruiva os imaginasse em momentos assim, ele também, por mais que tentasse conter, as vezes quando ambos estavam sozinhos era inevitável.  
\- Bobinha. - Ele beija sua cabeça logo fechando os olhos, o silêncio pairando sobre eles, amboas apenas apreciando o bom momento, o calor do corpo um do outro, o carinho e cuidado que tinham, aqueles sentimentos novos que pareciam tão fortes agora, tudo estava perfeito.  
\- Boa noite. - A ruiva sussura perto de seu ouvido se aconchegando mais perto.  
\- Boa noite. - Ele responde os juntando o máximo que pode enquanto seus braços abraçavam o corpo pequeno da ruiva em um encaixe perfeito.  
Em pouco tempo ambos acabaram adormecendo, ali, juntos, nos braços um do outro, sem se preocupar com as consequências e explicações do que tinha acontecido, talvez não precisasse, talvez apenas estivesse destinado a ser, e ambos estavam felizes assim.  
Alguns meses depois. No Bunker.  
O caçador acordou primeiro, o que o possibilitou apreciar a ruiva dormindo por um tempo. Ela estava virada de costas a ele, embalada em um sono profundo, sua pele totalmente nua, se movendo a cada arfada de ar, seu cabelo bagunçado pela noite anterior esparamado por todo o travesseiro, ela era extremamente linda.  
Um flash de todas as lembranças e momentos que vieram juntos inundou sua mente, e ele sorriu com tal feito, lembrando de cada pequeno detalhe de tudo que aconteceu entre eles até agora, e ele se sentia tão sortudo em por ser o homem que Rowena Macleod confiou para estar junto, para conhece-la completamente, cada parte de sua história, de seu corpo, de sua alma, e ele sentiu-se o homem mais sortudo do mundo, por ter em seu lado a mulher mais forte e guerreira que conhecia.  
Ele calmamente acariciava o ombro da ruiva e o beijou, colocando seu cabelo para o lado, despertando assim a ruiva com beijos, ela calmamente se virou para encara-lo e um sorisso estampou seus lábios.  
\- Gosta do que vê? - Ela pergunta depois de o dar um beijo rápido de bom dia.  
\- Mais do que tudo. - O caçador responde acariciando calmamente o rosto da menor colocando uma mecha rebelde atrás de sua orelha. - Eu te amo. - Ele sussura enquato ela brinca com sua unha bem feita sobre o peito do caçador. Ela gentilmente o encara e sorri, foram poucas as vezes que ela conseguia responder a estas palavras, mas Sam era paciente, ele sabia o quanto doia para a ruiva, mas ele estava ali por ela.  
\- Eu também te amo. - Ela fala quase inaudível, apenas o suficiente para o maior escutar, e ele sorri a dando um beijo antes de se levantar e ir ao banheiro.  
A ruiva calmamente levanta e veste sua lingerie e uma das camisas grandes de Sam e parte para a cozinha.  
\- Bom dia cunhado. - A ruiva fala quando entra na cozinha e encontra Dean lendo um jornal, num primeiro momento ele nem prestou atenção no que a ruiva disse e nem em oque ela estava trajada, a princípio essa era uma manhã normal em que a ruiva também estava no Bunker para os ajudar em uma caçada que eles estavam a semanas, até então ele se dar conta do que a ruiva o chamou e no que ela estava vestida.  
\- Rowena oque infer-. Eu estou ficando louco. - Ele pergunta se engasgando com o próprio café enquanto via a ruiva procurando pela chaleira, e então seu irmão logo entra ja cozinha também. - Sam, oque tá acontecendo? - Ele pergunta assustado.  
\- Oque? - Sam pergunta como se não soubessse e então ajuda Rowena a pegar a chaleira que estava no alto da prateleira e da um beijo em sua bochecha.  
\- A Rowena, você. - Ele os encara abismado esperando por explicações.  
\- Ah, sim, nós estamos juntos. - Ele sorri olhando para a ruiva enquanto se senta na frente do irmão que agora tentava falar algo mas apenas sons indefinidos saiam de sua boca. - Oque? Você mesmo já estava a chamando de cunhada. - Ele ri encarando seu irmão.  
\- Okay, mas não façam isso. - Ele gesticula com os dedos indicando o jeito que ambos estavam vestidos e bagunçados e trocando beijos durante o café. - Eu acho que nunca vou me acostumar com isso. - Dean resmunga já se levantando e em passos lentos bambeava até a cozinha.  
Sam e Rowena felizmente estavam felizes em realmente estar junto. E mesmo que Dean achasse tudo estranho, ele estava feliz por seu irmão estar com a Rowena, ela fazia muito bem ao Sam.  
Por um momento o mais novo casal se lembrava da profecia um dia dita por Billy, de que Sam a mataria, e isso por vezes ainda os assolava, mas depois de estarem juntos, Rowena tinha consciência de que Sam poderia a matar, mas Sam, ele sabia que jamais o faria.


End file.
